Byeonhwa
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Arme is not happy when she gets home. Her frenemy picked an argument with her. Again. Her boyfriend's pushy and annoying. People expecting her to be perfect and do everything right. So she starts the night by relaxing. Meaning eating chocolate ice cream and watching TV. Things were getting better until she heard a loud crash come from her kitchen...


_Dio X Arme. Because I like them together. They're cute. _

* * *

Arme Glenstid massaged her arms and sighed softly. Her whole body ached. _'This has to be the most tiring day ever.' _She had a mission in the Underworld that had almost killed her.

If her partner Lire hadn't helped, she would've have been dead.

Then she got into another pointless argument with Elesis. Again, Lire had helped her with that one, since the fiery red-head started it anyway.

And to think that the cause of they're argument started because of flowers._ Flowers!_

She said something about roses being beautiful, her favorite flower, and the red-head contradicted her. And said she was a really childish, _disgustingly_ romantic sap with no life. That all she cared about was her 'boy toy' Lass. Then Arme defended herself, saying that Elesis was being a drama queen. She took it in a bad way and went nuts.

She couldn't believe flowers started the loud screaming and shouting, the unnecessary casting of magic spells and using the dangerous spell books. But what did she expect? Elesis made a big deal out of everything.

Then she had an argument with her boyfriend, Lass. He complained that he never got to kiss her. Not once. Well, she reasoned she wasn't ready for that.

He reasoned by saying that they were a couple, and couples kiss. Then he added that she was always busy and never had time for him! Then he complained that he never got to first base with her, that they never did anything sexual.

Well, she was a **virgin** for chrissakes! What the hell did he expect? And she was only fifteen years old. Too young for sex. She'd wait till she was twenty or something. If Lire found out that Lass mentioned that sex stuff, she'd kick his ass.

Lire thought Arme was too young for sex. And of course she was right.

Arme wasn't ready. And if he really loved her, he would understand that. Understand that she wasn't ready. If her really loved her, he would wait for her. She was beginning to doubt that Lass loved her. That he was the 'one'. After his rant, he stared at her for a long time, not saying anything more. He looked like he expected a 'sorry' or something.

No. She wouldn't give into him.

So she had just scrunched her face up in rage and left without a word.

_'It's not my fault that Grand Mage sends me out on missions to collect the ingredients for the healing potion he_ _needs..'_ She thought bitterly.

She headed to the bathroom and took a shower. The hot water felt good against her aching body. She closed her eyes.

_'Should I break up with Lass?'_

_'He is nice and all, but so damn **pushy**! He has **no** patience. None at all.'_ She thought, biting her lip. _'But I have been making him wait for so long..'_

She blew out a sigh of frustration and finished up. She wrapped a purple towel around her body and toweled her hair with a pink one. She sat on the bed. _'Why is everyone like this to me? They always use me... Manipulate me.. Treat me like trash, like I'm a naïve little girl...'_

She folded her arms, brows knitted, her nostrils flared. Her eyes filled with uncontrollable rage. _'Well, maybe I am. Just a bit. I can't help it. I'm only fifteen. But I am not a naïve little girl.' _She frowned. _'What the hell do they expect from me? I'm fifteen years old. Fifteen. I can't do everything they want perfectly. I try my best, they should at least treat me right... After all I've done for them...' _It seemed that the world was against her. Except Lire. And her boyfriend Ryan. They were the only people who understood her, treated her like the young adult she was.

_ 'Little, my ass...'_

She didn't know what they meant by 'little'. She couldn't tell if they meant her height or they really thought she was a little girl.

She thought it was both. Sure, she could a bit immature sometimes, but who wasn't? Everyone had a little immaturity in them. Everyone had a little kid in them.

She stood up to open her closet. She grabbed her favorite pajamas with the hearts on it. She put on the soft clothing and slipped her feet into her cozy bunny slippers. She towel dried her hair. She tossed the towel on the floor when she was done. She grabbed her brush on the bedside table and began to brush her short purple hair.

Why did people treat her the way they did? What did she do to offend them? She's been nothing but nice to her friends. Nothing but kind and understanding to her boyfriend. Nothing but sweet and caring to people. So why did they treat her like nothing?

They could at least be nice to her, too. They didn't need to do her favors, like what she did for them. All they needed to do was treat her like a human, like she was an adult.

She shook her head. She should stop thinking about them, about Elesis, about her pushy, whinny boyfriend, about the people who didn't treat her right. Right now, she needed to relax.

Just forget all her troubles and watch TV while eating chocolate ice cream. She wanted to enjoy the night. And thinking of the people who hurt her was not the way to do it.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed herself a bowl of chocolate ice cream. She deserved it. She deserved every bit of pleasure and freedom she could get.

She sighed as she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. A smile appeared on her face as she stared at the program airing. Wizards and Demons. Her favorite show. The show was about the forbidden love between wizards and demons. She loved this show. And the pairings. All of them.

_'Well... Not all of them. I hate Joshua and Melissa. She's not right for him. She's a snob..._' She smirked._ 'Like Elesis...' _She sighed, laying back._ 'This is relaxation...'_

**_CRASH!_ **

Arme sat up straight and set her bowl of ice cream on the coffee table in front of her, startled by the noises. Another crash. Arme stood up and prepared herself for battle. She grabbed a vase from the coffee table and tiptoed towards the kitchen.

She crouched down and hid behind a potted plant. She felt something tap her shoulder. She screamed and turned around. She closed her eyes and threw the vase at the thing that tapped her shoulder.

She opened her eyes. A tall figure with crimson eyes and spiky purple hair stared at her, the vase she threw at him in hand. It obviously didn't him.

Arme stared at him, not knowing what to say. She blinked._ 'How the hell did he get into my house? And how did he get in here?'_

Dio was one of the people she _really_ didn't like, even thought he never spoke to her, even though he didn't notice her. She didn't like him because he was ruthless when he killed, and he always ignored everyone whenever they greeted them. He was rude and cold and heartless. He rejected several girls many times without a care in the world about they're feelings and he always stayed locked up in his dark castle whenever he could.

She _really_ disliked him.

She finally managed to speak. "_Why_ are you here?" Her eyes narrowed and a frown appeared on her face. "And _how_ did you get in here?" He stared at her, a frown on _his_ face. He seemed hesitant to speak.

"_Well?_" She demanded, standing up to her full height, and folded her arms. "Speak up, demon boy." He sighed, then frowned. "A dare..."

The petite purple-haired girl's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" She frowned. "What do you mean 'a dare'?" She glanced at her watch. _Since when Dio start doing dares?_ "You better speak up _now_. I don't have time for this. I have a TV show to watch." She glared at him. "And you still have to explain how you got in here, before I kick your ass. You're on private property."

He smirked. She was feisty. And very impatient. He liked that. "I told you, a dare." Arme sighed. "Could you explain further?" He nodded. "Well do it." She snarled. "I **don't** have all night." He chuckled darkly.

"Listen, it's a long story. And besides..." He smirked at her. "You **don't** have all night." She stepped close to him, till their faces were just inches apart. "Don't play fucking games with me." Her eyes flashed. "I mean business." She growled. "You can't treat me like this in my own house! Now tell me why you're here or..." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, bringing his face close to hers.

"I will kick your ass. Got that, demon boy?"

He laughed. But it wasn't a normal kind of laugh. His sounded dark, cruel,_ evil_. "Start talking, Dio Burning Canyon. Or _else_." Dio smirked. "I passed by Lass earlier, while I was on my way to Lee's to get dinner."

Arme snorted. _He_ was getting dinner?_ 'Priceless...'_ Dio frowned. "What?" She smirked. "You were getting dinner? Don't you have your little servants to do that? Sorry, I meant your _slaves_. Ones that fear you so much? Why didn't _they_ get dinner? After all they _are_ afraid of you, I mean, who wouldn't?" She laughed. He didn't respond.

"What? It's true." She folded her arms. "Aren't you too lazy to get dinner by yourself? I mean, that's why you have two of your own personal servants? Because you're too lazy to do anything by yourself and you want to be pampered and -"

That was one of things that she hated about him. His laziness. Laziness and seriousness just didn't mix.

"_Shut up!_" He hissed. "I thought you wanted to know why I'm here and how I got here. So stop asking questions." A small smirk appeared on his face. "After all, you _don't_ have all night." She scowled at him.

"Whatever. Just continue."

"I was getting dinner. Then I saw Lass. He looked pissed and depressed. His hair was messy and he looked really tired. He went up to me and started talking. I couldn't reject him, with him looking like that. And his voice was tired. So I couldn't... What?"

Arme was staring at him, an amused look on her face. _So it wasn't a dare... It was Lass' request, for Dio to talk to_ me _cos he can't talk to me himself..._ _Chicken..._"What?" He repeated, irritated by the look on her face. "Well, two things. I never heard you speak, at all. I never thought you were capable of speech. Well, maybe just for ordering people around and cursing during battles. But other than that, I didn't think you were capable of speaking."

He frowned. Arme giggled. He was clearly insulted. He obviously didn't like her bluntness. "And second, I didn't know you had feelings. I didn't know you felt bad for people when they were sad. In short, I thought you were heartless. So this is a pretty big surprise for me."

He growled, exposing his fangs. "Aw, get over it. You know other people would feel the same." He tsked. "May I continue? Or do you have something more to say? Something irrelevant and completely worthless and pointless to say?"

She frowned. "Just continue." She snarled. "So I talked to him. And apparently, he's all tired, sad and depressed because of _you_." She clenched her fists.

"It seems you're not as different from other guys as I thought. You're exactly the same. Why do the guys always suspect that the woman causes pain and sadness and arguments in a relationship?"

"You didn't let me finish." He stared at her. "_**He** told_ me you were the reason why he was glum. Something about an argument and you being a complete bi-"

"He said _what?!_" She frowned. She couldn't believe Lass would call her that. Sure he was a whinny pest sometimes, but he was sweet and kind and caring._ 'Guess that was all an illusion. Fake. He's no different from other guys...' _

"Then he told me it was okay, he has Amy anyway. And that's she a great fu-"

"Enough, enough! I don't want to hear anymore!" Her heart broke at Dio's words. It made her angry to think that Lass was sleeping with Amy. She couldn't believe he had Amy for a long time already. Those traitors. Tears ran down her cheeks. _So Lass didn't send Dio out to talk to me... He came here to tell me about Lass' treachery... Wow... _She thought, wiping away her tears.

"How could you be so nonchalant about this?!" She yelled at Dio. He frowned. "I'm not. That's the main reason why I'm here. To tell you about Lass; betrayal." He gave a cold, hard smile. "The fool, telling me everything about him and your relationship even though we barely know each other. Even though I don't talk to him."

Arme stared at him. Then sniffed. "Y-you came here to my house just t-to tell me that?" She wiped away her tears, but more replaced them. She managed a smile, even though she was hurting greatly inside. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done from me. I didn't expect from you... Out of all people." She laughed at the scowl on his face. "No offense."

"Your front door was unlocked. That's how I got into your house." Arme nodded. "Oh." She was pretty cool with that. After all, he did help her out. Now she knew what she had to do with Lass. Break up with him. She was hurt, but not too hurt anymore. He was just a jerk anyway, and they're relationship was heading nowhere.

"Thanks, Dio. You're not as bad as I thought."

"And you're not as annoying as I thought." She laughed. "Dio... Do you... Possibly... I'm not saying you do, though... But..." She blushed. "Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

There was a silence. Arme bit her lip. She shouldn't have asked him that. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he was just a really nice person and he had just wanted to help her -

"**_Mmmmmpfff!_**"

Arme's eyes widened as she was pulled into a kiss. Dio's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. Arme's eyes slowly closed. She was a bit shock that_ Dio_ **kissed** her, but she liked it. It was a good way to forget her now ex-boyfriend. She'd tell him tomorrow.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. After a few moments, she pulled away, out of breath and flushed. Dio stared at her, eyes dark, not letting go of her. Keeping her in his arms.

"Does that answer your question?" His voice was husky. Arme smiled. "Yes." She blinked. "Where do we go from here?"

"I... Don't know..."

"Let's start by watching TV and eating ice cream. Then we'll see from there." He smirked and carried her to the couch.

* * *

_I have a lot to apologize for. I know I shouldn't apologize, but I feel the need to. For Dio, Arme and Lass' OOCness. For stuff being a bit rushed. There was no character bashing, though. And there will be a sequel. Because I want to make a sequel and further explain things._

_And I'm writing because I want to share my story with you guys. The same goes with my other stories. You** don't need** to like them. I'm not writing because I want to impress people on FF or because I'm doing it for faves/follows/reviews/readers (well I am now, for the readers, partly because you guys are reading my fics and I want to update because I know you guys are reading my fics, since you guys became apart of my stories and part of the reason why I'm writing. But the main reason is because I want to share my works and stuff.) . I'm writing because I want to write about my fave couples and because I want to my share stories with you guys._

_I just felt the need to tell you guys that. No offense. Anyway, thanks for reading?_


End file.
